O.H. Krill
O. H. Krill is the author of The Krill Report, who gave a report on the UFO situation in the United States of America in 1987/8. The Krill Report The Krill Report (1988) was written by a stand alone unknown author, whose name is likely a . Almost ten years later the report was circulated on a UFO mailing list, as early as January 1996, undergoing heavy scrutiny and speculation of who the author was. But it is not the work of John LearComments Shared on the i_ufo-l -- Mailing List, About the Krill Report or Bill Cooper as some in the past have speculated. The Krill Report has influenced and shaped the conspiracy side of the UFO community. It is the foundation for Bob Lazar’s claims in 1989, Val Valerian’s Matrix series, Bill Cooper’s authored works in 1988-1991, and Branton’s “The Dulce Book” (1996). The Krill Report has been critized in every which way, but its content (over time) has polarized into core UFO / alien beliefs and conspiracy theories. The UFO terms and definitions that it supplies are still used and promoted today in conspiracy theory. A notible aspect of The Krill Report is that it supports the claims of Paul Bennewitz. The Report came in four (4) files: TKR1.jpeg|Part 1 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill1.html TKR2.jpeg|Part 2 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill2.html TKR3.jpeg|Part 3 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill3.html TKR4.jpeg|Part 4 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill4.html Cooper Files Bill Cooper’s take on The Krill Report:Bill Cooper on Krill ::“The KRILL papers seemingly came out of nowhere and have stirred up a small hornets nest of speculation. Who is O. H. Krill? Is the information correct? Are parts of the text correct and parts incorrect? Where did the papers come from? ::”I do not know who the author is and I do not know if the material is directly from KRLL or not. BUT IT IS APPARENT THAT WHOEVER O. H. KRILL MAY BE HE DID KNOW THE STORY OF KRLL. In my opinion the origin of the material will most probably be the object of much speculation. I cannot comment on the material which covers information that I have never seen before, however I can and will say that much of it is correct and agrees with the information that I have already released. ::”I never saw the KRILL papers before in my life until the Sysop of Paranet RHO called my attention to them in a file on that board. This occurred only a few days before Christmas and I uploaded them to Ted Markley as soon as I could. He informed me however that he had already obtained them from another source.” ::Bill Cooper Conspiracy theorist Bill Cooper promoted that “O. H. Krill” stood for “Original Hostage Krill”. It was Cooper who gave the many variations of the name Krill, such as: Krll, Kryl, Cril, and later Krlll.Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by William Cooper He postulated that Krill was the name of an EBE that the United States came into contact with, some decades earlier. However, a lot of Cooper’s take on the UFO phenomena is a mixed bag of names and dates-which has stirred up a lot of flack from serious UFO researchers. Commentary The report that seemingly started it all— The Krill Report — hated on by some of the earliest of UFO researchers, almost as if they didn’t think of it first. :—''UFO-Alien Database'' See also * Krill papers References Category:Researchers